


On Not Leaving Gondolin

by Himring



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-cultural, Gen, Hot Weather, Humor, Logistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons for Turgon not to leave Gondolin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Not Leaving Gondolin (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Two crack fics posted here in reverse order of writing--I could not persuade AO3 to re-order the chapters and did not want to start over.
> 
> First one is new, second one was written in 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'My dear Tuor...'

'My dear Tuor,' said Turgon, leaning next to his son-in-law out of a window high up in the Tower of the King, 'we can't possibly evacuate Gondolin in the middle of a heat wave. We're just past the Gates of Summer and you know what it's like outside at noon. Can you see the air shimmering in the heat above the rooftops?'  
  
Tuor sighed. Turgon had turned out to be a past master at procrastination. His long list of excuses for not leaving Gondolin had to be heard to be believed.  
  
'I thought elves were supposed to be impervious to the heat,' he nevertheless tried to argue feebly, although his own forehead was beaded with sweat.  
  
'My dear boy,' said Turgon, in honest astonishment. 'Wherever did you get that idea?


	2. The Turgon Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turgon may never have received quite enough sympathy for his predicament.

On the morning after Tuor had arrived with Ulmo’s warning, Turgon sat up in bed and his very first thought was: ‘We’ll have to start packing now.’

He put on his dressing gown, fetched his writing materials and did a quick calculation: number of wagons available, number of draft animals, number of boxes, etc., etc.

Then he started drawing up a list with three categories: _yes_ (for things to take along), _no_ (for things to leave behind), and _maybe_ (you can guess what that one was for) _._

Three hours later, on his list he had: 5 items under _yes_ , 2 items under _no_ , and 763.5 items under _maybe._

‘No good’, said Turgon grimly. ‘I’ll have to start again.’

Another five hours later, the floor was covered knee-deep in crumpled lists and Turgon was tearing his hair.

‘Utumno!’ he grumbled, finally. ‘There’s no way I can cope with this.  I’ll just sit here and wait until Morgoth flattens everything. It will be so much easier than evacuating Gondolin.’


End file.
